aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes
by elenamiau21
Summary: korra es nueva en el f.d.m (fuera de control) para poder controlar sus poderes ella y sus amigos saldrán de esa escuela y irán al instituto
1. pimer dia

hola soy nueva aquie asi que nose mucho de esto asi que si me equiboco me abisan grasias

1=primer dia

hola chicos, espero que la allan pasado bien en sus bacasiones y espero que las ultimas que ustedes tengan es esta escuela van a tenerque aprender a no dejarse cotrolar por sus emociones o tendremos que quitarles sus poderes en espesial a ti Mako y Ihro suspiro, el profesor chann un sinple maestro de trierra control,el maestro chann tenia el pelo negro asta las orejas,ocupaba lentes color cafe con ropa sinbolica a la trivu tierra ,era muy debil para ser maestro tierra pero cuando se enoja se enoja y sus alumnos lo saben por eso no lo asen enojar

profesor chann yo no peleo es Ihro! dijo mako con un poco de picardia en sus palabras

Mako si no quieres que te mande a inpectoria quedate callado! frustrado de que esto pase todos los dias alcanso a desir mira Mako no ahy que peliar solo... no alcanso a desir porque Ihro lo interrunpio

mira descarado no boy a aseptar que me trates asi dijo sacando fuego de sus pu os con el proposito de amenasarlo

a si pues yo hago,ablo y digo lo que se me a n t o j a ni ito mimado al desir estas palabras yevo su dedo asta el pecho de Ihro

Iro le pego una cachetada a Mako y Mako le pego un conbo en el estomago ,Ihro le pego otro conbo pero esta vez fue en la cara .los alumnos desian los nonbres de los que apollaban y si no gritaban pelea!

la pelea no duro tanto porque el director roku bino y se yebo a los dos peleadores

chicos sientense y y no miren a los inbolucrados grito el profesor chann

_oO0Oo_

Mako y Ihro los mismos de sienpre suspiro la ispectora lin hoy va a benir el avatar korra y no queremos problemas supiro lin

el avatar korra la sexy avatar korra dijo Ihro intentando desatarse de las cuerdas de sus manos

si y porfabor as mas respeto con ella,es el avatar

y que ase una poderosa avatar en la escuela f.d.c (fuera de control) suspiro por el cansansio de intentar desatarse

bueno como es el avatar ella tiene que aprender a no dejar llebarse por la ira como lo icieron ustedes y aprender a controlar el estado avatar,y ademas aqui esta el maestro aire la persona con mas control en si...y... que les interesa a ustedes la muy enojada lin les dijo

no paso mucho antes de que entrara un monton de gente por la puerta trasera del director seguramente para que no los vean en medio de la gente estaba el avatar era totalmente sexy estaba bestida con ropa de tipo agua pero mas apegada,sus pechos se veian grandes y su cuerpo fisico,ella estava en forma, Ihro y Mako estaban atontados con esa figura tan sexy

balla que mujersuela suspiro Mako sabia que ella era el avatar y no devia ablar asi pero era sierto

mas repeto se ores y no piensen en consas que no me gustaria saber frufo lin

ya se pueden ir chicos dijo el director

los chicos se fueron sin antes echarle una buena mirada a korra que estava sentada esperando al director roku

_oO0Oo_

que ahy hermano supe que te enserraron en la detension dijo bolin sentandose en el sofa de la casa

si pelee con ese malnacido de Ihro y sabes que vi al... fue interrunpido por bolin

el avatar! grito bolin

si, como sabias? pregunto

no el avatar esta en ciudad republica,y como que viste al avatar? pregunto ansioso

Mako no alcanso a contestar porque tocaron la puerta, Mako fue a abriry para su sorpresa era el avatar! dijo sorprendido

continuara... 


	2. la sorpresa

grasias a razhelle y a guest me dieron apollo para continuar la historia en realidad yo lo escrivi bien pero por esl viaje de ida se estropeo ahora espero aserlo mejor espero :)

mako se conjelo ante la vista de ella que estaba con una gran sonrrisa

-hola mi nonbre es korra-saludo con una sonrrisa de orja a oreja

mako al escuchar el saludo de korra serro con un portaso la puerta

-quien era hermano?-pregunto bolin con inpasiensia

-n..nada uf nada malo-dijo respirando con dificultad

*mejor le abro a esa chica se tomo el tienpo en venir y yo el tan idiota le serre en la cara*penso mako

mako abrio la puerta y ahy la vio sentada en la escalera de la puerta estaba enojada con mako supongo

-asta que desidiste abrir eres malo con las damas-susurro korra-y bueno como dije uf-suspiro- mi nonbre es korra o el avatar korra, me enbiaron a aprender fuego control con tigo ya que el sobrino del se or del fuego suko llamado iroh , puede que lo conoscas o no?-pregunto

-no,no lo conosco-mintio mako

-bueno donde me quede , a si, le pidieron que me alludara pero estaba ocupado asi que recurieron a ti. me puedes ense ar fuego control siiii porfa?-suplico korra con las manos juntas

-bueno vinistes al lugar correcto- la tomo del braso y la arrastro asta el patio trasero-Welcome to camp-dijo mako mostrandole a korra el lugar de entrenamiento

era un lugar yeno de mu ecos de metar para los maestros fuego , una mini cancha de lucha ala entrada estaba es letrro de que dirccion tomar a la esquina estaba la red de golpes a la otra estaba la mini cancha y en el sentro estaban los mu ecos

-genial , cuando enpesamos-grito korra

-aaaaaaammmm ma ana aamm tengo mucho sue o son las 01:00-bosteso mako mirando su relog de mano

- y donde duermo yo?-pregunto korra

-tienes que dormir aqui?- dijo mako sorprendido lebantando una seja

-si no tengo casa para dormir ejem no te dijeron que vengo del polo sur y no soy de aqui-dijo picara korra con los brasos crusados

-aaaaa-suspiro mako-puedes dormir con bolin-dijo mako

-no yo ...em ... boy a dormir en la casa de asami ella .. em me invito ya sabes somos... novios jejeje-dijo nervioso bolin

-y no puede dormir en tu cama?- dijo mako con la mano en la cabesa

-no-dijo bolin

- porque no?-dijo mako

-por ...que ..porrrqueeee...me... me... me llebo mi cama-dijo bolin

-que! como que te llebas tu cama-dijo desesperado mako

- no querias que duerma con asami o no ,no me as dicho que asen las personas cuando se acuestan en una cama junto mas cuando son un hombre y una mujer aaa-le susurro al oido a mako, y a mako ensegida se le pusa cara como un tomate-buenos que ablo yo de dormir con una mujer , tu lo vas a aser jsjsjsjsjajaja-se rio bolin

ya callate-susurro mako y bolvio donde korra-korra sabes tienes que dormir con migo-dejo rojo como un tomate

-como mejor duermo qui en el sofa-dijo korra armando su cama en el sofa

-como tu quieras bay- se despidio mako alibiado

- bay - se despidio korra

-aora a dormir-korra se tiro al sofa y se durmio

a las 10:00_

a korra le sonaba su telefono y toda so olienta lo contesto

-holaaa amm- bosteso korra

-te espero en el sentro de ciudad republica o te aferras a las consecuensias adios avatar korra-dijo una vos desconosida

-que -dijo sorprendida korra

continuara...  
_

se fue muy corto esque estaba escriviendo a las 10 de la noche y tenia mucho sueno asi que se me iso una idea y aqui la puse

abanses para el sigiente capitulo

-korra no esta!-dijo bolin

-apenas estoy el secundaria soy muy joven-grito korra

-si no ases lo que digo te aferras a las consecuensias-dijo una vos desconosida

bueno asta ahy deje mi fanfic asta el otro 


	3. Chapter 3

si se que es muy tarde para poner un fic o este cap ahora pero discunpenme esque se murio mi abuelo y pasaron muchas cosas tanto como buenas y malas asi que gomen y tanbien quisiera darles las grasias a todas las personas que me apollaron asi que un graaaaaaaan abraso y aqui esta el cap n/n

* * *

que raro quien llama a esta hora-dijo korra seguida de un largo suspiro-creo que no tengo opsion que ir-murmullo korra aun so olienta

korra se puso un conjunto de unos pantalones negros cortos un poco mas abajo de la rodilla con unas botas nergras largar y una polera de manga larga negra

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaam creo que ya estoy lista-suspito korra pues todavia estaba cansada ya que eran las 3:00 a.m

korra se fue a un lugar donde le dijeron que esperara

* * *

ooO0Ooo con los hermanos

-aaaaaaaam me pregunto como esta korra-dijo mako lebantandose de su cama-espera por que la avitacion de bolin esta prendida si durmio con asami?-se pregunto mentalmente mako

mako se fue a la avitacion de bolin a ahy lo encontro durmiendo en su cama plasidamente

mako estaba enojado por que su hermano lo enga o y todo asi que prefirio aserle una broma

-bolin esta me las pagas hee-penso mako, mako fue a la cosina y tomo un jarroncon mucha agua (yo:diria un valde -lala: callate!) y dirigio a la avitacion de bolin y le echo todo el agua en el cuerpo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! pero que ases era mi unica ropa de dormir-dijo bolin parandose de golpe, mako se estaba riendo a carcajadas- jajajajajaja eso ... teee jajaj.. pasa por mentiroso-dijo ablando con dificultad por la risa-pero por que mentiroso?! aaaah por eso-dijo bolin poniendo su mano en su nuca-si por que no dormistes con asami te peleastes con ella acaso?-pregunto mako alsando una seja- no no ! como dices-nego bolin moviendo las manos y la cabesas en negasion-entonses por que no..-mako fue interrunpido por bolin-no queria dormir con korra no me resistiria a tu saves que- dijo bolin sonrrojado

-ahora veras!-mako se lanso a bolin para pegarle-ok ok era una broma si?-dijo bolin con un chichon-ok ahora anda a buscar a korra-mando mako y bolin se fue

-mako-dijo bolin desde el living

-que quieres ahora bolin?-pregunto mako desde su avitacion

-q-que ko..korra no esta!-grito bolin

* * *

ooO0Ooo con korra

olaaa?!-grito korra al ver que no avia nadie

-shhhh callate-dijo una chica que caminava asia ella

- q..quien eres?-pregunto korra retrosediendo

-yo sinple soy mmm asa.. no yo me llamo imasa-expeto mientras le extendia la mano a korra

-emmm y yo soy korra-le extiende la mano igual

-ejem ahora ven quiero presentarte al jefe-dijo imasa mientras llevaba a korra a ese lugar

o

* * *

oO0Ooo con los hermanos

-como que no esta?!-grito mako corriendo asia el living

-no esta sinplemente no esta-respondio bolin

-que?! nooo el consejo y la escuela me van a matar por no cuidar a korra-se lamento mako tirandose al sofa con las manos en la cavesa

-traquilo deve ser que la llamaron para algo-dijo bolin

-te creere por esta vez- murmuro mako algo preocupado

* * *

ooO0Ooo con korra

-hola...korra-dijo la vos desconosida

-h..hola se or-saludo korra nerviosamente sentandose en una silla mientras imasa se iva

-quiero algo que solo tu puedes tener- dijo la vos misterionsa ocultandose entre las sombras

-p..pero y si yo no q..quiero?-pregunto korra *boy a morir * penso korra

-te aferras a las consecuencias-dijo la vos misteriosa

-ok que tengo que aser?-bolvio a preguntar korra

-quiero que agas esto...-dijo la vos mientras que la mision se lo susurrava a korra

-queeeee! no puedo aser esto soy muy joven y apenas boy en secundaria-dijo korra alterada

-te aferras a las consecuencias korra?!-grito aquella vos

-no se or are todo lo que me ordene-dijo korra mirando el suelo

-esa es mi chica ahora quiero que agas esto-la vosmis teriosa le dio los planos a korra para que los cunplas

* * *

ahy terminamos losiento prometo que los prox cap seran mas largos o eso creo y oigan cualquier cosa sea mala o que algo le falte solo digan me y ahora si bey bry xD

* * *

porx cap

-ko...korraaa-grito alguien

-no te atreeverias-dijo korra

-aaaaaaaaa- grito de terror

asta el prox cap bey


	4. aviso importante

AVISO IMPORTANTE :

les boy a desir algo miren tengo muchos problesmas estos dias e tenido peleas con varias personas mas mi mudansa de casa por lo mismo y la muerte de barias de mis familiares bueno que les ablo yo de esto que a ustedes no les importa bueno lo que queria desirles es que no podre escrivir por un tienpo asta que me recuperede mis lesiones y la mudansa asi ue asta la proccima espero bolber a escrivi pronto =) adios 


End file.
